1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tiltable buttons for apparel and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to tiltable buttons which are designed to be imprinted with a legend on their face and are provided with anti-rotation means so the legend is always properly oriented, that is, right side up.
2. Description of the Art
In the prior art there are showings of buttons which have shanks which are riveted to clothing and the like, and have tops which tilt in order to assist in the buttoning and unbuttoning operation. However, such fasteners do not take into consideration the fact that some buttons bear logos written across them and hence must be right side up to be properly readable.